


the ocean is bleeding salt

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [78]
Category: Bombshells (Comics), DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, crazy people being crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana <em>always</em> follows her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the ocean is bleeding salt

"Damn it," Diana breathes out, comes up behind Mera and grabs her arms. "Damn it, Mera, you weren't supposed to - you weren't supposed to kill _all_ of them."

Mera turns in her arms, smiles up at her with sharp sharp teeth and blood on her face. "I know," Mera says. "But that one -" Mera points toward a body on the floor bleeding from at least a dozen knife wounds - "kept _staring_ at you."

"At the risk of sounding immodest," Diana says patiently, even though they need to get _out_ of here, "Men _always_ stare at me."

"I know," Mera says. She lets out a breath. "I hate it."

Diana brushes her fingers through Mera's hair, and her hand comes back bloody. "Mera," she says.

"I know," Mera says. She frowns, face twisting into a dozen different expressions like when she practices _normal girl_ in front of the mirror. "I just -" she laughs like a shattered champagne glass. "I got carried away. You know."

"I know," Diana agrees. "Come on," she says. "We need to get out of here. Get cleaned up."

The house they're in is on the beach. When they get outside, instead of turning for their car Mera pulls Diana across the sand, towards the ocean like the tide's pulling her in. She dives into the water, bloody clothes and all and Diana follows her - Diana _always_ follows her.

Mera laughs as each wave hits her, laughs as one crashes over her head, doesn't stop laughing until Diana grabs her and kisses her, salt water and lipstick.

"They're going to be mad at us again, aren't they?" Mera asks later on, when they come out of the water with most of the blood washed off of them.

"Well, you did kill six extra people tonight," Diana points out.

"Six extra _men_ ," Mera says. She shakes her hair hair out, and Diana helps her zip her dress back up.

"Still," Diana says. "Dinah's never liked publicity."

Mera nods. They walk back toward their car, holding hands, until Mera stops about ten feet away from it, looks over at Diana and asks, "But _you're_ not mad at me, right?"

Not for the first time, Diana questions her _own_ sanity, but when she looks at Mera, the moon lighting up pale skin and the blood still on her dress and her eyes so full of hope mixed in with all that madness, there's nothing else she _could_ say but, "Of course not."

Dinah can fire them if she has to. Diana knows where she wants to be.


End file.
